Sparky & Rosie
by Lildhampir626
Summary: Post LS; Tragedy strikes the gang, when Rose dies again. But just like the car crash, Lissa saved her. A bond is formed, but this time someone can feel Rose's emotions and can get pulled into her head. What if that someone was everyone's favorite fire-user? LxC DxR Rated T to be safe.
1. Caught in the crossfire

Christian POV:

We were having a small get together, Me, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, and Jill.

Rose and Me were bickering as always, giving the diner a small feeling of normality.

Well, as normal as it could get.

Nothing in our lives was really 'normal'.

My girlfriend is the queen of an ancient race of mortal vampires, her best friend died twice, my guardian is an ex strigoi, and my aunt murdered the former queen and blamed it on one of my best friends.

Like Rosie said; "Weird doesn't even begin to cover it."

But the diner time bickering was reassuring. Somethings never change.

You could cut the tension in this room with a knife, everyone knew it.

The love triangle between Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian was probably the worst.

Everytime, Dimitri made a joke, Adrian tensed and added a rude retort.

Rose kept sending Adrian disapproving looks.

The other problem was Jill and Lissa.

Lissa was slowly starting to warm up to her, but you could tell Liss was still uncomfortable, everytime she looked at Jill she saw her father cheating on her mother. That is hard to get over, but it's hardly Jill's fault.

The tension was soon forgotten though, when men in all black jumped out of nowhere.

The guardians took action, standing defensively around Me, and Lissa.

But no one ran for Jill.

Rose and Eddie seemed to realize this to, and left the circle to help the crown princess.

Rose knocked down a couple of the rebels, but more were coming, she urged Eddie to go on while she dealt with the rest of our attackers.

But one superior rebel, got Rose with a knife.

I watched in horror as the knife entered her abdomen. She let out a strangled gasp as she tumbled to the ground.

"Rose!"

"Roza!"

"Roooosssseee!"

People screamed her name, Distracting Eddie.

Lissa and me broke out of the safety of the circle. I held Rose as Lissa healed her.

Dimitri ran forward and picked Rose up, while I helped Lissa get back to safety, using so much magic had taken it's toll on her.

But like I said all the commotion had distracted Eddie from getting to Jill.

But the attackers had all THIER focus on harming the princess.

Another dagger was out, and in flash the knife entered the stomach of the only living relative of the queen.

By then the backup guardians had come and subdued the rebels.

Adrain ran over to Jill, shock and horror written on his face.

Before we knew it, the princess was unconscious, as was Adrian.

But their was no wound on Jill's pale skin.

* * *

Rose woke up a day after the attack, Jill was still unconscious.

Dimitri and Lissa were ecstatic that she was safe but one thing puzzled us.

When Rose woke up, she didn't feel the bond.

Liss and Rose should have been bonded right?

It made no sense.

Me and Lissa decided we should consult Sonya karp, and in doing so we gave Rose and Dimitri some alone time.

But then, the impossible happened.

_I loved him so much, his lips on mine was the only thing that mattered._

_I was so close to leaving him, and we poured all our emotions into that one kiss, sparks flew between us, just like it always did with Dimitri and me._

HOLD UP! What the fuck. I was so not gay, and I have NEVER kissed Dimitri, nor will I ever.

"Christian!" The voice of angel called me back to reality.

"Wow."

"Chris, what's wrong you totally zoned out!"

"I don't know... It was probably nothing come on, we have to find Sonya." I told my worried girl friend.

"Christian, your majesty." Sonya nodded in greeting.

But Crazy Karp's eyes lingered on me, it was kinda creepy.

"what?" I asked.

"Christian, your aura looks funny. Did you die recently?"

Okay, this woman was officially giving me the creeps.

"What?! No!"

"Your bonded to someone."

Her words made no sense. At first.

Soon the truth dawned upon me.

Rose not being able to feel Lissa.

Me kissing Dimitri.

"Lissa," I said my voice wavering.

"what!" She asked worry laced in her sweet voice.

"I think I'm bonded to..." I trailed off the shock of my theory finally sinking in.

"To who?!" Lissa asked.

"Rose, I think I'm bonded to Rose."

Shit.

Lissa looked at me like I had three heads.

I quickly filled her and Sonya in on what really happened when I zoned out.

"Okay, Christian did you have any physical connection to Rose, when she was being healed."

"Ya, I was holding her."

"Christian, what I believe happened was you were caught in the crossfire."

"I'm lost."

"When Vasilissa healed Rose instead of Rose being bonded to the spirit user, she was bonded to you. You were caught in the cross fire of the creation of the bond."

"So she'll be able to enter his mind?" Lissa asked in shock.

"No the opposite. Meaning that Christian will feel Rose's emotions and get pulled into her head."

Double shit.

The world swayed, and darkness washed over me, Rose, I was bonded to ROSE!

Fuck.


	2. Rosie finds out

Christian POV:

_Lissa and Dimitri, were the corner whispering about some unknown subject, Christian was passed out unconscious and I was worried._

Ugh. I'm stuck in the confusing mind of Rose Hathaway. Again.

_"Hey! If you got something to say, say it so everyone can hear." I- Rose- We said._

_Sonya Karp entered right then, and shot me a look of pity._

_"Rose, we figured out why you can't feel the bond."_

_Her ears perked up at this, _

_"Instead of feeling someone else's emotions and getting sucked in their head, your bond mate will feel your emotions and get sucked in your head." Rose took a moment to think about this._

_Well, bye privacy. She thought bitterly. _

_"Your still shadow-kissed, so that means you'll be able to contact ghosts, and sense Strigoi." Dimitri replied._

_"and take Lissa's Darkness away." Rose reminded them, though she wasn't fond of the darkness, she would do anything to protect her best friend._

_"No, you won't." Lissa said._

_Confused, she asked, "what do you mean, Lissa healed me right?" _

_"Yes, but Christian here accidentally interfered with the creation of the bond." Sonya said._

_"sooo?" she asked confusion and annoyance filling her._

_"you're bonded to Christian." Dimitri stated._

_Rose burst out laughing._

_"good one, Comrade. Now seriously why can't I take the darkness?"_

_"He was being serious, Rose."_

_Her jaw dropped._

_"So, your saying fire- ass over there (she pointed to my passed out form) is going to be able to read my mind and feel my emotions." _

_Sonya nodded._

_"What the fuck! Me and Christian, sharing a physic bond! This can't be happening! Christian, it had too be Christian fucking Ozera of all people."_

_She was pissed. _

'Christian, you're your own person wake up!' I all but screamed in my head.

The next thing I knew, my eyes snapped open.

_Yay, Sparky your awake! Someone said, each word dripping with sarcasm._

"Yup, I am." I said smirking at Rose.

"Uh Christian, I didn't say that out loud." She said her voice wavering.

We looked at each other and said

"Fuck my life!"

* * *

Lissa POV:

Wow...

Chrissy and Rose, sharing a bond!

Maybe this will help them get along.

Maybe, just maybe, they'll become closer.

It really is a miracle!

Me and Guardian Belikov had decided to Lock them in a room, until they got along, but now that they have the bond maybe we don't have too.

The only thing I was worried about was...

Tasha Ozera's Trial.

His only family.

Her once friend, turned enemie.

Christian would now be able to feel the hurt and hatred Tasha had caused Rose.

He could relive the shooting through Rose's eyes.

And that might break him.

Their upset now, but I think Christian is secretly excited about discovering the mystery we know as...

Rosemarie Hathaway.

Rose had been told about the bond yesterday.

Christian had yet to be pulled into one of her 'Late night activities'.

But I don't think guardian Belikov will be able to last a week, no matter how embarrassed he is afterward.

Those two have a habit of going at it like Rabbits.

Poor Christian, I know I wouldn't be able to look them in the eye after watching... That.

I walked in our bedroom and Christian was laying on the bed.

He had a far away look in his ice blue Ozera eyes.

"Christian?"

That's when the screaming started.

**Hehe, Cliff hanger! I want to get to 4 reviews (min) before I add the next chapter.**

**I hope your enjoying the story! ;)**

**-Shandelle**


	3. Fortune

**First of all, I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews! I set out for four and got 17! Wow!**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

Lissa POV:

"Dimitri! Oh god! Harder pleasssee!" Christian screamed.

OMFG!

I knew Rose and Dimitri couldn't keep apart for long. In fact we had made a bet on it.

"Christian!" I said running over to him and shaking him.

"D-Diimitri I'm gonna-"

"CHRISTIANNNN!" I screamed, I sooo did not want to hear the rest of that sentence.

My screaming seemed to snap him back to his own body.

"Liss..." He said, face twisted in horror.

"ya?" I asked.

"I just had virtual sex with my guardian."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Christian?"

"Ya, Liss?"

"You owe me twenty bucks."

* * *

(The next morning...)

Dimitri POV:

I walked with Rose hand in hand to the Queen's suite.

We entered, and as soon as her majesty saw us, she started giggling.

"Okay, what's going on with you, are you pregnant or something?" Rose asked.

"What! No!" Vasilissa said scandalized.

Just then My charge entered the room.

"Lord Ozera." I gave a curt nod in his direction.

He looked at Mine and Rose's intwined hands and blushed.

Rose gave him a questioning look, and both Christian and her were silent.

They must be talking through the bond.

He gave a slow nod, and Rose blushed and put her head in her hands.

The queen burst in to a fit of laughter.

It wasn't the kind of laughter that resembled several high pitched giggles. No,

It was the kind that had you on the floor, with tears in your eyes, clutching your stomach because it hurt so bad.

That's when I realized what happened. Shit.

He probably saw everything we did last night.

His and the queen's reactions confirmed it.

I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Christian quickly broke it.

"Let's pretend nothing ever happened, okay." He said.

Everyone nodded but Lissa whispered in Christian's ear.

"You still owe me twenty dollars."

"You made a bet over that?" Rose asked incredulously.

"I thought you were perverted before, but this..." Rose trailed off, shacking her head.

Lissa glared at her. Rose only smirked.

"Make me, breakfast Pyro. I'm hungry!"

Christian seemed happy to comply.

We ate and made small talk. But soon we were greeting ready for a trip to Rhonda.

Lissa enjoyed getting her future read. Rose seemed less than happy but went anyway.

There in the plush red room sat Rhonda.

Lissa had her fortune read first.

She drew, the wilted flower, a bandit running away, and the sun and the moon.

"You shall make important decisions regarding a fallen flower and a criminal."

Vasilissa paled then nodded.

It was my turn.

I drew, Two swords clashing, a heart with a crack in it, and a man on horseback.

"You shall fight a battle, filled with heartbreak, then go on a journey."

I glanced at Rose, this was a pretty freighting fortune.

It was Christian's turn.

He got, the flower in a glass case, the eye, and the dog.

"The flower is trapped, you can see through the glass no one else can, and you track it."

Rose's turn.

She drew, Two swords clashing, a woman stabbing someone in the back, a prison.

"You shall fight a battle, be betrayed and trapped."

Her fortune made all four of us pale.

Christian and Rose clutched their stomachs.

Just then Guardian Valckx burst through the door's.

"Courts under lock down! Get the queen to the safe house. BURIA!"

**Yup, I'm evil... another cliffy! I want to get to 20 review before I add the next chapter!**

**Follow an fave! ;)**

**-Shandelle**


	4. Strigoi vs Court

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all!**

**Without further adu, Chapter 4!**

_Lissa POV:_

_The blonde guardian, Aliyah Valckx, I think, was alerting everyone of the attack. My other Guardians were already making a protective circle around me and Christian. Dimitri stayed Right beside me and Christian, while Rose and Guardian Hans talked to Aliyah about the attack._

_"The wards are down," I heard Aliyah tell them. _

_"How many Strigoi are we dealing with?" Rose asked quickly._

_"The biggest band of Strigoi in history! At least a thousand." Guardian Valckx replied._

_"Alright," Hans said. "Hathaway, your with me. Valckx lead the rest of the queen's guards to the safe house immediately."_

_"Yes, sir." Aliyah said quickly running over to our circle._

_Rose and Hans ran out the door so fast, it could rival a Strigoi._

_"Okay, everyone follow me. I'll let you know the plan once the queen's in the safe house." Guardian Valckx stated. _

_As we ran to the safe house, I couldn't help but worry for, Rose. My best-friend. My Protecter. My sister. _

_She was going out on the front lines, and was willing to lay her life down to ensure the safety of others. _

_I snuck a look at Dimitri and could instantly tell, he was worried too._

_Aliyah went to a Royal painting of Queen Alexandra, she lifted up the small painting, and behind it was a lever._

_She pulled the lever down and a piece of the wall, opened like a door. A small marble staircase lay before us._

_Guardian Aliyah, hung the picture up again, and ushered us down the stairs. Once everyone had made it, including herself she pressed a sliver button and the wall closed behind her._

_The stair case spiraled downward, there had to be at least a hundred stairs._

_When we made it to the bottom, there was a metal door, it needed a code. Apparently, only three guardians knew it. Hans,Rose, and Aliyah._

_Good thing one of them was here._

_When the door opened, we were in luxury once more._

_A huge chandelier hung from the celling._

_There was at least thirty bedrooms, and Bathrooms. And each Bedroom had a plush red bed._

_There was also a huge pantry full of a life time supply of food for at- least Sixty people._

_A kitchen was there along with a library and living room. It even had TV, but what surprised me the most was that the TV showed survallince footage from outside. Where the battle was._

_Me, Christian, and Dimitri sat on the couch looking for Rose. And then we saw her._

_She was like a goddess, and just then, watching her fight, I felt incredibly lucky she was on our side._

_Throwing kicks and punches left and right, She killed so many Strigoi even I lost count._

_It was like it was choreographed, Every time she staked one, she would gracefully move to the next._

_But more of them kept coming and less of us were still standing._

_This battle would probably be lost._

_The Strigoi got all the guardians in a hand hold, all except one._

_Rose stood tall, even though her friends were probably going to die._

_Just then, the leader stepped out from the shadows, he had Brown hair, and brown eyes with a red ring around them. _

_"We will stop the attack if you give us one thing." The Strigoi said in a menacing voice, it sent shivers down my spine. _

_"We will never give you the queen you twisted bastard!" Rose spat._

_"Feisty, I heard you were. You have quite the reputation in Russia, darling." The Strigoi said in a cold voice._

_"We want don't want the pathetic queen, yet."_

_Rose glared at the tall intimidating Strigoi, never blinking._

_"Then what the hell do you want.?!" _

_"We want You, Rosemarie Hathaway. If you come with me, I'll call off all my people, and we'll leave. Your precious queen Vasilissa will be safe."_

_I looked at Dimitri, his eyes were full of love and worry, torture, and Rage._

_He was mumbling in Russian. _

_"_Роза, нет! Нет, нет, нет! Я люблю тебя! Не уходи, я не могу жить без тебя! Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня!"

I don't think anyone here knew Russian, but that didn't matter. All anybody's attention was on was Rose.

_Strong, Brave, Rose. I thought. _

_Why did it have to be her! Why her! I felt tears pooling in my eyes. I couldn't watch any longer._

_Not when I knew what was going to happen. I turned to Christian for support only to see his eyes glowing yellow. He was in her head._

_I put my face in my hands, keeping a sliver of hope that I was wrong._

_But then I heard it, her silky smooth voice ran through the speakers._

_"Fine, just let them go."_

_Immediately, the guardians and moroi were released and one of the Strigoi came up behind Rose knocking her unconscious._

_I broke down into sobs, and felt familiar muscular arms wrap around me, I sobbed into Christian's chest._

_Christian was also shedding tears, but Dimitri was weeping. Not sobs like me, but more tears than Christian._

_And I knew Dimitri didn't cry. He cried once when he was restored, but Rose told me even in his childhood, Dimitri hardly ever shed a tear. _

_Around the room, I saw many people actually cry. Everybody, liked Rose to some extent._

_It was a monumental loss. But I made up my mind then and there._

_We were going to get Rose back._

_I wiped away my tears, cleared my throat and fixed my hair, thank the gods I always wear water proof makeup._

_"Guardian Hans, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Valckx, may I speak with you in private." _

_All three nodded, and we walked to the library, Christian in tow._

_"We need to get Guardian Hathaway back," Aliyah said. Her pale green eyes shining with determination, she had a foreign accent, and her long dark blond hair was up in a bun._

_"You know we can't do that-" Hans started._

_"Hans," I said._

_"We NEED guardian Hathaway, if she is turned they will kill us all!" _

_"How do you know, their going to turn her." _

_"I don't but she's amazing. They'll want her on their side."_

_Christian spoke the thing that was on all our minds._

_"We are in deep shit."_

_"Yes, but we have another huge problem." Aliyah said._

_"What?!" I asked_

_"Natasha Ozera escaped."_

**So Rose has been abducted by the Strigoi! And Tasha escaped the prison!**

**And who is the mysterious leader of the Strigoi, and what does he want with Rose?**

**I'd like to get up to 40 reviews before I add the next chapter!**

**Like an Fave!**

**ps: Russian translation: **

**Roza, No! No, No,No! I love you! Don't go, I can't live without you! Please, don't leave me!**


	5. Compelled

**Hey guys! Im so sry for the late update ill try to update more frequently. Anyways enjoy the chapter. :3**

Dimitri POV:

I was frozen shock from the events of the day.

She was gone.

Tasha escaped.

She was gone.

Rose was taken.

But we would find them both. I vowed I would.

Roza is my everything and I'm not going to let some strigoi bastards take her away from me.

Hans strong voice rang through the air, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Rose is our top priority, the strigoi could have had the queen, yet they took her. Their soulless, not brainless. She is obviously useful to them."

"I agree, their is something more to this than meets the eye. I believe if we look harder, we'll discover there's more to the picture." Aliyah Valckx, sounded almost like Babushka, at that moment.

"So what's our first move-" I began.

Christian fell back against the wall, eyes glowing yellow. That only meant one thing.

Rose.

Christian POV:

_I was in a dark room, with antique gilded furniture._

_Heavy drapes hid the windows, preventing any light from entering._

_It seemed I was trapped in a bedroom, equipped with a king size bed, priceless dresser, and huge closet doors. But even though I was laying on soft cushions it didn't help the huge throbbing pain in my head._

_Slowly the days events came back to me,_

_The Strigoi had me._

_Fuck. As if being bonded to Christian wasn't enough, The fucking strigoi decided that I would be a cute toy. As I said before, Fuck._

_I was no longer wearing my guardian attire. Instead I wore a red ball gown, with a corset so tight I could barely breathe. The damn bastards even fucking changed my clothes, perverts._

_Dimitri. I need him. Lissa. I need her. I need them both safe. _

_The doors opened and a tall strigoi entered in a suit. He had short brown hair and brown eyes ringed in red._

_"I see you've finally woken up, ."_

_"What the fuck do you want from me?"_

_The bastard grinned at me showing fangs,_

_"Tsk,Tsk. Rosemarie, hasn't your mother taught you any manors? Honestly, how does my son put up with you?" He said in a cold voice._

_"Your son? Who the hell is your son?"_

_"Ah... I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Maxim Badica. And my son, Is Dimitri Belikov."_

_Waves of shock washed over me, Dimitri's abusive father was... Strigoi?_

_"Now Rosemarie, What I need of you is quite simple... I need you to join us."_

_"Never! Dimitri beat you up before and he will have no trouble doing it again! Let me go!"_

_"I can't do that, You will be unstoppable as a strigoi, your double Shadow-kissed powers will give you the ability to control the elements after you've been awakened. You are my secret weapon, You will wipe out the Moroi and Dhampir population."_

_"Now, Ivan come here please." He called out._

_Another Strigoi entered, he was shorter than Maxim, but taller than me. He had sandy blonde hair, and also wore a black suit._

_"Ivan? As in Ivan Zeklos?" I asked._

_"The one and only." He sneered. _

_"Ivan, Compell her." Maxim ordered._

_Ivan looked me in the eyes._

_"You will not fight us and will do exactly as Maxim tells you to."_

_Calming thoughts entered my brain, I should do exactly what he says._

I pulled myself out of Rose's head.

_"Guys," _I started. Dimitri looked worried as did everyone else.

"Maxim Badica is a strigoi, and his right hand man Ivan Zeklos just compelled Rose."

In that moment the most comical thing happened.

Dimitri Belikov fainted.


End file.
